Acosando a una extraña
by Aria.T
Summary: Fate decide irse a vivir a Uminari con su prima Rein, ¿a quien conocerá? y ¿quien es la chica que se encuentra una mañana y que no puede quitarse de la cabeza? Primera historia que escribo espero les guste :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, nueva intenta de autora llega a fanfiction! Espero que les guste este intento de historia y me lleguen algunos rewiews aunque sea con criticas, (por favor si es así que sean almenos constructivas) xd Ojala os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de MSLN no me pertenece.**

**Acosando a una extraña**

**Cap.1**

Y aquí estaba yo otra vez, dando como cada día el mismo paseo con tal de verla. Os preguntareis ¿ y quién eres tú y a quien vas a ver? Pues bien la historia empezó hace como una semana, al menos esta historia, para variar me desperté a las 5 am hace días que no podía dormir bien precisamente, aunque no sabía el motivo me incomodaba, así que decidí ir a pasear, con eso o bien me despertaba del todo o bien me dormiría otra vez. Sinceramente deseaba que fuera la segunda, pero por suerte o desgracia debido al frio matinal me termine por desvelar del todo. Salí de casa apenas vestida decentemente, aunque no por ello menos abrigada, llevaba solo un chándal de color gris, un abrigo de lana bastante grueso y una bufanda. La neblina de la mañana hacia que sintiera frio incluso en mis huesos, no veía más allá de un metro delante de mí, era demasiado espesa, no pasaban ni cinco minutos y ya me estaba arrepintiendo de no haberme quedado en casa, aunque no hubiera podido dormir de nuevo al menos no estaría congelada. Lista para darme por vencida por el frio y regresar por fin a mi apartamento con calefacción y un café calentito (pues ahora seguro no me dormía de nuevo), algo llamo mi atención, una cafetería, bueno por lo menos tomare ese café calentito y podre conseguir algo de calor otra vez en mi congelado cuerpo. La verdad era la primera vez que la veía aunque estaba cerca del apartamento, no me conocía mucho el barrio pues apenas hacia unos días que me había mudado a esta ciudad llamada Uminari. Qué ¿por qué me había mudado? Pues decidí mudarme para terminar mis estudios en la universidad de aquí, no es que tuviera algo que la hiciera más especial que a la que iba antes, más que nada era por tener un poco de compañía. Me llevo genial con mi familia, ese no es el problema, aunque mi familia actual no es mi familia biológica. Perdí a mis padres cuando tenía 6 años así que es algo que ya tengo asumido hace bastante tiempo. Mi madre se llamaba Precia y mi padre Clyde, los dos murieron en un accidente de coche mientras yo estaba en la escuela, solo sé que chocaron con otro vehículo. A partir de ese momento mi vida dio un giro, mis padres desaparecieron y aunque tenía familia no se podían hacer cargo de mi permanentemente, estuve un tiempo con mis tíos hasta que alguien quisiera adoptarme, por suerte apareció una mujer maravillosa y bondadosa, su nombre es Lindy, mi madre actual, se preocupo mucho por mi caso y al instante que llegó me dio otro comienzo donde ella sería mi madre y su hijo seria mi hermano. Al instante de adoptarme me brindo mucho cariño y amor, y una muy buena educación al igual que a mí ahora hermano Chrono. No es que los haya dejado de querer sino que ahora las cosas han cambiado otra vez, ya tengo 19 años y es hora de ser un poquito más independiente. Mi madre está ocupada con su trabajo, el cual consiste en dirigir toda su empresa, para ello tiene miles de reuniones y viajes, no sé ni si llega a pasar la mitad del año en casa. Chrono por su parte a sus 21 años está terminando su carrera universitaria con su novia Amy en Alemania. Así que por eso me encontraba ahora en Uminari, compartiendo apartamento con mi prima Reinforce. Es como una hermana para mí, la quiero mucho y ella fue la que mas cuido de mi cuando murieron mis padres, los tíos con los que estuve son sus padres, así que durante ese tiempo vivimos juntas, aunque como dije no se podía mantener esa situación para siempre. Al pasar los años no perdimos el contacto nos visitábamos de vez en cuando, así que pensamos que sería una buena idea vivir juntas. De momento llevábamos muy bien la convivencia, aun no había empezado el siguiente trimestre de la universidad aunque ya quedaba poco, así que todavía no habíamos vivido con el estrés de la universidad en la misma casa. Quizá es por eso que me desvelo tanto últimamente, deben ser nervios por empezar la universidad. Finalmente entre en la cafetería y fui al mostrador a por ese café tan deseado. Me senté cerca de un radiador como más calor mejor, estaba que apenas sentía mis extremidades. Me puse a inspeccionar un poco el lugar, era bastante grande, la parte donde habían paredes eran de un color naranja claro, cálido pero no llamativo, la otra parte era de vidrio, doble debo decir, sino en estos días la calefacción no serviría de nada, observando esa parte pude ver un bonito paisaje, pues la neblina ya no era tan espesa, se veían las luces de la ciudad, dado que la cafetería estaba situada en un buen sitio, un barrio popular y concurrido donde esta estaba en una zona un poco más alta que el resto de la ciudad, parecía una colina, aunque el acceso era mucho más sencillo. Volviendo mi vista otra vez al interior del local, divise algunas mesas más, con sus respectivas sillas, todas estaban vacías salvo de otra aparte de la mía, no era de extrañar dada la hora. Me fije luego en la única persona que ocupada otra silla en ese local aparte de yo. Era una chica hermosa, parecía distraída con la vista puesta hacia fuera, tenía el pelo largo de color cobrizo recogido en una coleta en su lado izquierdo, y sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, creo que nunca había visto a una chica tan deslumbrante. De repente su móvil empezó a sonar y ella se volteo para cogerlo, no podía oír nada de la conversación, a causa de la música que tenían puesta en la cafetería, solo atine a ver como movía sus sensuales labios para hablar, no pasados ni cinco minutos vi como colgaba el teléfono se levantaba y se iba, no pude hacer más que seguirla con la mirada, quería conocer a esa chica y aun no sabía el por qué. Cuando me decidí ir al apartamento no pude sino darle más vueltas a la imagen de aquella preciosa chica, pues a primera vista me pareció un ángel. No sé muy bien porque pero a partir de ese día, me levanto a las 5 am solo para ir a esta cafetería a verla, cada día que voy me la encuentro allí, aunque ha pasado una semana y no sé nada mas sobre ella, solo que cuando llego ya está allí, y al cabo de un rato se va. Y así llega el sábado, me levanto un poco desanimada, pues hoy será la última vez que vaya a la cafetería a ver una extraña, una hermosa extraña. El domingo la cafetería cierra, cosa lógica, algún día tienen que descansar los empleados y el lunes empieza la universidad y muy a mi pesar aunque quisiera seguir viéndola, se perfectamente que no puedo seguir levantándome tan temprano si me espera una dura jornada de estudio, deberes, trabajos y exámenes. Pues a la que empiezas la universidad lo que se llama tiempo libre y vida social, más bien poca. Llegó a la misma hora de siempre y tras pasar esas puertas me doy cuenta que "mi ángel" hoy no está sola. Su acompañante es una chica castaña, antes de fijar mi mirada hacia allí me voy a hacer mi pedido. ¿Quién demonios será esa chica? ¿Y por qué me importa tanto? Dios esto ya es obsesión, aparte de que llevo una semana "acosándola", tengo la necesidad de saber con cada persona con la que interactúe y además sobre qué. Sin dejar de darle vueltas a todo eso, me voy a sentar en la que por casualidad término siendo la misma mesa donde me senté el primer día. Me dispuse a abrir el periódico, obviamente no le prestaba la más mínima atención solamente era para "hacer algo". Disimuladamente me fijaba en la acompañante de mis pensamientos, una chica con el pelo corto, de color castaño, diría que un poco más bajita que "ella". Aunque no podía escuchar nada de la conversación al rato oí una risa, la risa más hermosa de todas las que había escuchado, pues pertenecía a la dueña de mis pensamientos. Al cabo de cinco minutos empezó a sonar un teléfono, aunque me costó un poco darme cuenta de que era el mío ya que me encontraba algo distraída. Al contestar me di cuenta de que era mi prima Rein, como se haya despertado y no me vea en casa me mata…

-Rein! –digo algo nerviosa (pues no le había contado de mis paseos matinales)-¿ya estas levantada?

-Fate! ¿Dónde diablos te has metido? ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿Por qué no estás en casa?

-Oye, cálmate! Claro que se qué hora es, solo no podía dormir y me fui a dar un paseo, pero estoy por volver ya- en realidad no era mi intención pero enserio que como no vuelva me mata-.

-¿Un paseo?¿ Desde cuando te vas a dar paseos antes de las 6 de la mañana y además un sábado?

-Pues desde que vivo en una ciudad que no conozco y no puedo dormir, quieres calmarte de una vez que ya voy! – a veces mi prima me desespera, tienda a ser un poquito protectora conmigo, le parece que soy de cristal o algo así-.

-Al menos podías haber avisado me preocupaste- por fin, parece que se calmo algo-.

-Bueno no pensé que te levantarías tan temprano, las otras veces volvía antes.

-¿Las otras veces? Fate. ¿Algo que se te olvido comentarme? ¿Desde cuándo haces esos paseos tuyos? – Bocazas que soy, ahora tendré que inventarme alguna escusa-.

-Am, esto, hablamos de esto en casa ¿Si?

-Vale, pero vuelve ya!

-Eres pero que mi madre, cuelgo ya voy.

Eche una mirada a "mi chica" pues seguramente sería la última vez que la vería. Ojala tuviera tanta suerte para encontrármela otro día pero lo dudo mucho. Me fui con el paso un poco acelerado para llegar a mi casa lo más pronto posible, pues no quería que mi "queridísima" prima se me estresara más. Ya había tenido suficiente con la charla telefónica y eso solo era el comienzo de una discusión en la cual me diría que no saliera a esas horas solas por ahí. Llegue al apartamento y Rein me esperaba en el sofá, con una mirada preocupada, aunque no sé porque se preocupa tanto.

-Ei! Ya llegué!- haber con que me viene ahora-.

-¿Te parece a ti que son maneras de saludar?

-Oh, perdón! Su alteza, ya volví de ese paseo infernal, al cual he ido por diversión, siento haberla preocupado en lo más profundo de mi alma, no era mi intención, pero como ve por fin estoy de regreso! Y a salvo cabe decir, cosa muy grata ya que había terroríficos monstruos acechándome en cada esquina y-me vi interrumpida por un cojín estampado en mi cara-.

-Vale, exagere un poco, no hace falta que te burles tanto de mi, pero es que no te conoces nada ¿Y si te pierdes?

-Oye, Rein! No es por dejarte en evidencia ni nada sabes, pero estamos en el siglo 21, y aunque pueda que para ti sea algo nuevo, existen muchas novedades que quizás no hayas notado, hay una cosa llamada móviles, los cuales si tienen GPS puedes llegar a cualquier sitio solo dando la dirección ¿quieres que te lo muestre? Mira primero coges el móvil – cogí mi móvil y se lo iba a mostrar, cuando otra cojín fue lanzado hacia mi-.

-Vale ya! Es solo que no me gusta que andes por estas horas en la calle, aunque este es un barrio tranquilo, hay algunas zonas no muy seguras.

-Bueno pero ya estoy aquí y estoy bien así que no te preocupes más, te prefiero cuando estas alegre y me invitas a hacer locuras a tu lado.

-¿Enserio? Entonces te parece bien ir a la fiesta de una amiga esta noche ¿No?

-Pues sí, pero te recuerdo que yo no conozco a nadie, ¿estará bien que vaya?

-Oye, eres mi prima, con eso basta!

-Si tu lo dices- la verdad muy convencida no estoy, la última vez que me dijo esto me quede fuera de la discoteca- pero como vuelva a quedarme fuera no respondo de mi!

-En serio, esta vez seguro que entras que es mi amiga. Además a lo mejor le gustas, aunque no se qué te ven parece que a la mayoría de gente le atraes.

-Bueno con tu mal gusto, para mí eso es un halago, así que gracias.

Nos quedamos un buen rato hablando de tonterías y metiéndonos la una con la otra, aunque siempre con cariño, eso que no falte. Desayunamos un poco antes de terminar de organizar la casa, aunque ya hubiéramos tenido tiempo antes, hicimos poca cosa producto de pereza y cansancio, aunque el cansancio no se a que se debe ya que no hacíamos nada de momento. Cuando terminamos, ya fuimos a por comer algo, había más faena de la que pensamos, lo típico por dejarlo todo para el último momento. Vimos algunas películas y se nos pasaron las horas volando cuando ya era hora de prepararnos para la fiesta de la amiga de Rein, así que las dos nos fuimos a darnos una ducha. Por suerte el apartamento tenía dos baños, así que no había problemas para asearnos y que tardáramos bastante. La verdad es que era un buen apartamento, moderno, bastante grande para dos personas, tenía tres habitaciones, la de Rein, la mía y la otra la cual usábamos más bien de despacho, con dos mesas de escritorio con ordenadores, libros, etc..

Luego estaba la cocina, que a pesar de lo que la gente se pueda pensar al tener 19 años ambas, si hacíamos uso de ella aparte de la nevera y el microondas, esta tenía una barra americana, con un par de taburetes, donde nos encantaba a las dos desayunar, y por ultimo esta el comedor con un sofá, un par de butacas, una mesa con algunas sillas y la televisión. Cuando termine de ducharme fui a por la difícil tarea que tenemos todas de "¿y ahora que me pongo?" , y el clásico "suelo de ropa, la cual no tenias y que ha aparecido en tu armario de repente", decidí ponerme unos vaqueros algo ajustados, unas converse, (ni de broma me pongo tacones para ir a una fiesta, lo hice una vez y no pienso repetir ese grave error), una top debajo de una blusa sin hombros y un poca amplia, pero sexy. Al salir me encontré con mi prima, ella se ve sí que iba con la intención de llenar el suelo de la casa de baba y sangre por hemorragias. Pues iba con unos pantalones ajustados también, solo que estos eran de cuero. Unas botas con un poco de tacón, aunque no demasiado, (ella también sabe que pasa por ir así a fiestas), y una blusa de tirantes, ajustada y con escote. Nos fuimos en su coche, quería conducir yo pero tener licencia no sirve sin coche. Al llegar me di cuenta que eso de casa no tenía nada! Dios si es una mansión, ¿pero quién vive aquí? Y además amiga de mi prima. Mejor os lo describo para que no penséis que estoy como que exagerando un poco. Los terrenos que tiene son como toda una calle, la mansión en si tiene tres pisos, pero más amplios que una casa "normal", creo que solo en la planta baja, debe tener 5 comedores, 4 cocinas, 4 baños, y 2 salas de estar, cada una amplia como para que quepan 60 personas sin estar ajustados. Aunque en el interior no es donde había la mayor parte de la gente, pues esta se encontraba concentrada en una parte del enorme jardín. La cual estaba al lado de la piscina, quien hubiera organizado esta fiesta lo hizo estupendamente. Pues alrededor de la piscina había barras con barman, para poder tomar cualquier bebida que a uno se le antojara, había pequeñas tarimas para la gente que la gusta ser un poco el centro de atención hablando de bailar. Los altavoces estaban repartidos por toda la zona, no había lugar donde no se escuchara la música, la cual era dirigía por un DJ, el cual tenía su mesa de mezcla en un pequeño escenario, con todos los cables. Al fijarme más en el chico que pinchaba la música, me di cuenta de quién era. Vice, es un amigo de mi prima y que yo considero como mío también. Aunque no es lo mucho que hablamos, solo cuando venia por aquí de visita, pero es una buena persona en la cual siempre se puede contar. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía aunque hablábamos de vez en cuando, él sabía que vendría a vivir aquí, aunque no sé cuando volvió porque me dijo que no nos podíamos ver ya que estaba de viaje con sus padres estos días. Luego le preguntare. Mi prima que no se había separado de mi lado en todo el trayecto ahora estaba en la barra para pedir algo (dios no puede estar sin beber esta mujer). Ya que había ido por su lado pensé en ir hacia el escenario a hablar o más bien "gritar" con Vice. Al llegar me subí como si fuera la dueña de esto.

-Vice! Cuanto tiempo!- le dije al tiempo en que le tocaba el hombro, sino ni cuenta se da de que estoy allí, aunque con el ruido no me extraña-.

-Fate! Qué alegría, tiempo sin verte, no sabía que vendrías a la fiesta!

-Ya sabes, Rein me convenció no sé muy bien como de venir-le dije mientras sonreía, pues hacía tiempo que no salía de fiesta-.

-Si, como siempre te convence de todo. Aunque –me dijo mirando hacia el jardín- creo que te anda buscando.

-Ah, parece que no puedo escapar del demonio ni por un segundo sin que note mi ausencia.

-Oye, tengo de esto para un rato, pero luego se encargara de la música otra DJ ya que así los dos podemos disfrutar de la fiesta, ¿te parece si nos vemos por aquí y hacemos un poco el loco?-me dice guiñándome un ojo-.

-Claro que sí! – con hacer el loco se refiere a poner un poco histérica a Rein, seguro que le da por decir que nos tiremos a la piscina en ropa, como siempre terminamos haciendo-.

Al bajar me encuentro con Rein de nuevo, parece que dejándome sola aquí no se preocupa tanto como esta mañana, aunque ha exagerado demasiado. Me ofrece una bebida que a saber cuántos tipos de alcohol a mezclado allí, pero bueno, no es que me emborrache solo bebo algo por el sabor. Damos una vuelta por los alrededores a ver que nos encontramos o a quien, al parecer no se ha encontrado aun con su amiga. Como siempre repleto de gente que no conozco, que diversión! Nos proponemos volver junto al escenario, al menos ahí esta Vice, cuando una persona llama mi atención. ¿Pero qué? Oh dios mío! ¿Qué hace esta persona aquí?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola me tardé? Perdón por el retraso quise publicar antes, pero el tiempo y la poca inspiración no ayudaron mucho que digamos, espero que les guste el capitulo, muchas gracias por los rewiews, la verdad no esperaba que gustara tanto :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de MSLN no me perteneces por desgracia.**

**Acosando a una extraña**

**Cap. 2**

Me acerque cautelosamente hacia aquella persona, aún no entendía que hacia allí. Sin decir nada, como si hubiera sabido de mi presencia se volteo a verme directamente a los ojos. Me quede paralizada en ese momento aunque ya había visto que estaba ahí, aun no podía creer que eso fuera real. No me moví hasta el momento en que se me lanzo encima abrazándome.

\- Fate! Te he echado de menos! ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Ch… ¿Chrono? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Alemania con Amy?

\- Oh, Amy también está aquí – me dijo mientras la señalaba a no más de 5 metros de nosotros- y estoy aquí porque en Alemania terminamos los exámenes del trimestre, y tenemos una semana sin clases, pensamos en venir a veros ya que hace mucho que no te veíamos y menos a Rein.

\- Ah, es verdad no pensaba que las universidades de aquí y de allí tienen distintos programas y fechas de estudio. Pero, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí en la fiesta?

\- Ah eso, llame a Vice cuando llegamos para verlo también y me comento sobre la fiesta y que hacía de DJ así que aquí estamos.

En ese momento llego Rein y saludo a Chrono. Se llevaban muy bien, bueno Lindy y Chrono consiguieron fácilmente ganarse el aprecio de la familia biológica que me quedaba, por lo cual éramos como una familia unida de verdad, cuando éramos pequeños a cada momento estábamos todos juntos, y a pesar de que no fuera por sangre, Lindy ya era como una hermana para mis tíos, y Chrono como otro sobrino. Con los años nos fuimos viendo menos todos juntos, el trabajo no les permitió quedar tanto como quisieran. Aunque más adelante, Chrono y yo viajamos a veces a pasar unos cuantos días con mis tíos, y otras Rein se quedaba en casa. Siguieron hablando y a su conversación se les unió Amy, al parecer se quedarían en casa de mis tíos ya que ellos mismos se lo habían propuesto. Al terminar de hablar quedamos en que nos iríamos viendo por aquí, y que como mucho sino, nos despediríamos a la que nos fuéramos a de la fiesta. Cuando nos encontrábamos bailando en el extenso jardín que hacía de pista de baile una mujer de pelo rosa, con su cabello recogido en una cola y ojos azules se nos acercó. Saludo a mi prima como si nada, supongo que esa debía ser su amiga. Después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras las dos se giraron hacia mí.

\- Fate, ella es mi amiga Signum-mientras me señalaba a esa chica-.

\- Hola, encantada de conocerte Fate. Rein me ha hablado mucho de ti, y de lo emocionada que estaba por tenerte aquí otra vez.

\- Hola Signum, el placer es mío, además debo darte las gracias por dejarme venir a tu fiesta.

\- No hay de que aunque la fiesta en si no es mía, sino de mi hermana. La verdad es que le encanta todo esto, si fuera por ella organizaría una cada día.

\- Ah, entonces ¿está bien que esté aquí? Quiero decir, sino me conoce quizá le moleste ¿no?

\- Qué va!-. Me decía mientras reía- si la mayoría de los que están aquí no los ha visto nunca –vale, ya no sé si sería muy seguro conocer a su hermana-.

\- Entonces no creo que note la diferencia.

\- No, no lo creo. Ah, allí está, esperad aquí que os la presentaré-nos decía, mientras se alejaba entre la multitud-.

\- Y dime, ¿Qué te parece Signum?- eh, ¿a qué venía eso?-.

\- ¿Qué me parece de qué? – le dije confusa-.

\- Pues de cómo te ha mirado- me dijo con la mirada fija-.

\- ¿Con los ojos? ¿Enserio a que te refieres?-creo que por primera vez Rein y yo no hablábamos el mismo idioma-.

\- Pues que babeaba por ti, ¿por qué crees que se ha ido un momento? Es porque estaba nerviosa.

\- Si tu lo dices-la verdad la chica es guapa, pero no me atrae, además mi prima siempre exagera en estas cosas, como cuando fuimos de compras y dijo que unos chicos se nos habían quedado mirando y nos seguían, solo coincidimos en las 3 siguiente tiendas de ropa, aunque lo extraño es que solo vendían ropa de mujer… da igual, el caso es que se equivoca-.

\- Mira que eres densa en estas cosas-ahora tengo que aguantar como se mete conmigo, y no esta vez no hay ni pizca de humor en sus palabras-.

La iba a contradecir cuando apareció Signum con una chica castaña. Una chica castaña que curiosamente era la misma que había visto hoy por la mañana en la cafetería al lado de "mi ángel". Eso quiere decir que ella puede estar por aquí ¿no?, de repente me invadió una sensación de felicidad y esperanza. Iba moviendo mi vista en todas direcciones, por si igual que en las películas una luz de pronto iluminaba a la persona que buscaba, pero llamaron mi atención antes de que se pudiera encender cualquier luz participe de mis suplicas.

\- Rein, Fate, ella es mi hermana Hayate –nos presento Signum- Hayate, ellas son Rein y Fate-le indico señalando a cada cual cuando decía el nombre-.

\- Hola, Rein encantada de conocerte- sonrió Hayate a mi prima, luego dirigió mi mirada hacia mí y se me quedo viendo de arriba abajo con una mirada penetrante-Hola Fate, estás muy buena.

\- ¿Perdón? – salió antes de que pudiera pensar que contestar, al igual de que no pude controlar mis mejillas sonrojadas-.

\- Dije, que me suenas, ¿nos hemos visto antes? – me dijo mirándome de una manera en la cual sabia que ella no había dicho eso la primera vez, pero que lo segundo también quería decirlo-.

\- Lo dudo mucho Hayate –le contesto mi prima, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, pues creo que sabe que la única chica aparte de ellas en la cafetería esta mañana era yo, pero tampoco podía decirle que si como si yo me hubiera fijado en ellas, (aunque así era)- Fate hace poco que está aquí y prácticamente solo ha estado en casa, ordenando sus cosas.

\- Ah entonces solo es que me hubiera gustado que me sonora de algo supongo –dijo de manera descarada y como si ella supiera algo que nadie más sabia-.

Después de eso llamaron a Hayate diciéndolo que la estaban buscando y Signum fue con ella. Estuvimos un rato más como al principio bailando al ritmo de la música mientras mi inquieta mirada no paraba de buscar desesperada una melena cobriza, en algunos momentos pude distinguir algunas, pero ninguna era la que le pertenecía a "mi chica". Me sentía desesperada, saber que podía estar aquí y poder volver a verla cuando esta mañana, pensaba que sería la última vez que la viera en mi vida. Aunque encontrarla con esta cantidad de gente también era algo demasiado difícil. Me disculpe con mi prima mientras me dirigía al baño, o al menos esa era mi intención, pero la muchedumbre y la inmensa mansión me dificultaron un poco el objetivo. Además de que casi necesitabas un mapa para saber en qué parte de la residencia estabas y donde el lugar al que querías ir. Al hallarlo ingrese en él para refrescarme un poco, entre el baile, la cantidad de gente, el estrés por no poder dar ni cinco pasos sin que colisionaras con todo el mundo y el poco alcohol que había ingerido habían incrementado mi calor corporal en exceso. Cuando abrí la puerta para salir otra vez al jardín algo o más bien alguien choco contra mí haciéndome caer en el suelo del baño con ese "alguien" encima de mí. Pues la fuerza con la que se estrello y no esperármelo me hizo perder el equilibro sin remedio alguno.

\- Oye! No quiero ser desagradable ni nada pero ¿podrías levantarte por favor? –no es que me hubiera hecho mucho daño, solo el golpe de la caída, pero todo el trayecto que había hecho para refrescarme no serviría de nada si esa chica (si noté por su cuerpo que se trataba de una chica, una bien dotada por cierto) no se levantaba de encima, ya volvía a tener mucho calor. No me juzguen en esa edad las hormonas siempre están alteradas-.

\- Oh, sí perdón no fue mi intención, lo lamento de verdad. ¿Estás bien? Lo siento de veras tenía tanta prisa que no me fije que alguien salía del baño-me dijo mientras se levantaba, tenía una voz hermosa y podía notar que también estaba algo avergonzada-.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien-le dije sonriendo mientras me levantaba yo también del suelo-Pe.. ¿Pero tú estás bien? – nerviosa, así me encontraba en ese momento, la chica que apareció ante mi vista y la que choco contra mí no era otra que la que había buscado durante toda la noche-.

\- Si, de verdad lo siento-me dijo con un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas que la hacía aun más hermosa si era posible-.

\- Ah, no… No es nada, de verdad, no hace falta preocuparse-vale Fate, estás hablando con ella así que relájate y no digas tonterías- soy yo quien lo siente, tendría que haber avisado que salía del baño- pero que digo, si es que no puedo ser más tonta-.

\- Nyahaha, por lo menos me alegra saber que no te has molestado-por lo menos no cree que soy una idiota, o no demasiado-por cierto me llamo Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha, ¿tú eres?-.

\- -Nanoha, que nombre más bonito, vale tranquila ahora contéstale educadamente tu nombre-Esto…-mierda, vaya momento para ponerse tan nerviosa como para olvidar tu nombre-Ah… Yo…- haber intenta hacer memoria, el día que naciste ¿cómo te llamaron? Fa…te- Me… Me llamo Fate Testarossa Harlaown – genial si antes no lo pensaba ahora seguro que si que piensa que eres una total idiota, bueno soy rubia, tengo escusa-.

\- Encantada de conocerte Fate-chan, espero que nos llevemos bien – ya somos dos, espera ¿me llamo por mi nombre?-.

\- Es un placer también Na… Na… Takamachi-san-dios pero que desastre, no puedo quedar más en ridículo-.

\- Puedes llamarme Nanoha-me dijo mientras sonríe de una forma demasiado hermosa para que pueda concentrarme en nada-.

\- Umm- que respuesta tan elocuente de mi parte, aunque creo que ha sido la más inteligente en toda la conversación-.

\- Esto… Entonces, si me disculpas- me miro avergonzada de nuevo y con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas-Yo necesito… Esto… El baño-.

\- ¿El baño? Oh si, perdón-no pude evitar que mis mejillas se sonrojaran también por el hecho de haberlo olvidado-entonces me voy, encantada de conocerte Na…Na…Nanoha-lo termine diciendo en un susurro mientras me giraba rápidamente para salir de ahí y cerrar la puerta-.

Con la sonrisa mas idiota que creo que he llevado en toda mi vida en la cara me fui al jardín de nuevo, aunque había sido un desastre total por mis nervios sabía su nombre, y dios que nombre, jamás en mi existencia había oído palabra más hermosa que la que era Nanoha para mí. Sin darme cuenta por estar demasiado ocupada pensando en cierto encuentro ya había llegado donde estaba mi prima, la cual intentaba sin mucho éxito llamar mi atención, claramente veía que mis pensamientos estaban en las nubes, o más específicamente en el cielo con cierto ángel. Solo estaba ahí como quien observa algo a lo lejos, aunque mis ojos no recibían imagen alguna que mi celebro pudiera identificar porque este se encontraba demasiado ocupado, hasta que cierta prima me empujo haciendo que casi me caiga de cara a la hierba de aquel jardín.

\- Fate, ¿pero qué te pasa? Estas más distraída que de costumbre, ¿te encuentras bien? No habrá sido el alcohol, como hace tanto que no bebes-me dijo preocupada para después poner una mano encima de mi frente intentando tomar mi temperatura-.

\- Oh, no te preocupes estoy bien solo tengo algo de calor, supongo que será de bailar-le mentí mientras mi mente regresaba a Nanoha y mis mejillas se sonrojaban de solo pensar en ella-.

\- Si tu lo dices-me dijo no muy convencida de mi argumento- vamos con Vice creo que ya termino su turno- oh cierto me había olvidado de él-.

\- Um, claro – fuimos hacia una de las barras que hacían de bar provisional para encontrarnos a Vice junto a Chrono y Amy-.

Ellos estuvieron hablando de temas triviales mientras yo hacía ver que prestaba atención, la verdad es que hacia 20 minutos que estábamos allí y yo aun no tenía idea de que decían, hasta que la típica pregunta reclamando mi ausencia fue dicha.

\- ¿Tú qué opinas Fate? – me pregunto Vice-.

\- Eh, ¿Qué opino de qué?

\- Otra vez en las nubes, ¿pero qué te pasa hoy? Hablábamos de la universidad en la cual empiezas el lunes–me reclamaba Rein-.

\- No me pasa nada, solo estoy algo agotada, ¿y de que específicamente de la universidad? –pues me podía ser útil para el lunes-.

\- Supongo que levantarte a la cinco de la mañana te ha pasado factura – me dijo Rein, y eso porque no sabe que llevo haciéndolo una semana- decíamos que la universidad cuenta con varias zonas donde se reúnen los estudiantes de diferentes áreas, así no nos separan tanto por lo que estudias y puedes relacionarte con todo el mundo-.

\- Me parece una idea genial, no te concentras solo en la carrera y te distraes un poco, aparte de que puedes hacer amistades-pues es verdad siempre va bien conocer gente-.

\- Bueno eso lo dices tú porque fuiste la que obtuvo la mejor nota de la universidad y eso que no prestas atención a clase, pero para alguien como yo solo representa más distracciones por poder ver a más hermosas damas de las que hay en mi curso- dijo Vice, si solo supiera que a mí me basta con una para perder la atención de todo-.

\- Bueno Vice si no babearas tanto por todas las chicas eso no pasaría – le reclamo Amy con autoridad- porque no puedes elegir una, sería lo mejor-.

\- Amy, yo soy un espíritu libre, no trates de encadenarme- le dijo guiñándole un ojo (algo que hace cada vez que cruza palabra con alguna chica, cree que es u típico para ligar que siempre funciona, aunque no es así)-.

\- Lo digo por ti, el único que sufre haciendo de Casanova eres tú, ya que ninguna chica te da bola-contraataco Amy-.

\- Yo puedo hacer que cualquier chica caiga en mis brazos preciosa-le dijo Vice sobradamente- por ejemplo esa princesa de ahí-señalando a una chica en la multitud, una que resulto ser Signum-.

\- Si ya, entonces demuéstralo Don Juan.

\- Será un placer-se fue acercando a Signum quien solo veíamos de espaldas a él- ahora veréis de lo que es capaz este caballero-.

\- 50 dólares a que le ignora- dijo Chrono-.

\- Acepto, pero yo dijo que le tira la bebida encima-dijo Rein segura de sí misma, pues ella es quien más conoce la actitud de Signum-.

Vice ya estaba detrás de ella mientras nosotros habíamos seguido con la conversación, le llamo la atención y pudimos ver como sonreía coquetamente, ya que ahora los dos estaban de perfil, Signum lo miro indiferente antes que de Vice metiera más la pata y poniendo una mano en su cintura se acerco susurrándole algo al oído, algo, que por la cara de enfado de ella creo que las cosas no terminarían muy bien para nuestro amigo. Demasiado rápido para que pudiéramos reaccionar la respuesta de Signum fue simple, Vice fue lanzado de una patada a la piscina, asustando a todos los presentes por el acto de agresión y ocasionando que se oyera un sólido "Uhhh" con cara de dolor de todos los presentes. Al salir Vice aun se encontraba sorprendido del acto de la peli-rosa. Se dirigió entonces hacia nosotros que lo veíamos divertidos por el espectáculo que acababa de ocasionar.

\- Pues al parecer no has podido ni con tus más grandes dotes de seductor –le pico Amy-.

\- Bueno en el primer asalto es normal, haber si te sorprendas cuando caiga en mis brazos en el segundo- y se volvió a dirigir hacia Signum con la misma intención que antes-.

La verdad Vice de Don Juan poco, aunque me está empezando a preocupar que se está volviendo masoquista por todos los golpes que recibe de sus rechazos.

**Les gusto? La verdad no puedo prometer que un día en especifico publicaré, ya que el trabajo no me lo permite, ademas de subirlo primero tengo que escribirlo y es algo un poco complicado con el poco tiempo del que dispongo.**

**Konami Izumi:** Si cuando te imaginas a Fate disfrazada y siguiendo a Nanoha no se porque pero la encuentras divertida y irresistible, al menos en mi caso, es un motivo por el cual me surgió está idea supongo :)

** jesaxeyesofneko:** espero no haberme demorado mucho TT y me alegra que te haya gustado, ojala siga siendo así, como he dicho intentare escribir y publicar cuando pueda pero no puedo prometer nada ... (por cierto escribí tu nombre así porque con puntos no me lo deja poner TT)

**sachikovirtual:** Lo he puesto lo bastante intrigante? O demasiada gente por allí? jeje El acercamiento se a dado, aunque no haya sido mucho, Fate aun puede controlarse "aún" jeje Gracias por seguirme me alegra mucho que te guste la historia :)

**NekoHatsuneTakamachi: **Muchas gracias por los ánimos, siempre son bienvenidos, espero que te siga gustando mi historia y no decepcionarte :)

**NanoFate24: **Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia, te respondería en ingles, pero en serio no creo que entendiera nada de lo mal que se me da... Obviamente si Fate es adorable en cualquier aspecto *-* espero no haberme tardado.. jeje gracias por el rewiew espero que te siga gustano :)

**Ishtar4:** Me alegra que te gustara! A mi Rein también me cae genial y me gusto la idea de darle mas protagonismo ya que en muchos fics no lo tiene, ademas como representa que es familia "biológica" de Fate pensé en que tuvieran alguna característica igual o parecida, (ojos rojos) me encantan! La historia que me dijiste la estuve buscando pero no la encontré.. TT si das con ella por favor házmelo saber me muere por poder leer la historia de como se acosan, ademas así aprendo algo no? jeje

**Kat:** Gracias espero igual te guste la continuación :)

**nicoli3:** Gracias :) mm es algo que estuve pensando y que aun no tengo claro, aunque hay muchas posibilidades que si que mas adelante podáis ver el punto de vista de Nanoha, aunque si eso sucede lo mas probable es que cuente desde el principio su punto de vista y no una continuación aunque como he dicho nada esta decidido aún. Al final con bastante gente no? jeje espero que así haya sido mas emocionante, aunque ya parece una reunión familiar... xd muchas gracias acepto la inspiración me hará falta :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Acosando a una extraña**

**Cap. 3**

**Diclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen solo la poca imaginación que lo ha creado. **

Las horas de fiesta y baile siguieron sin que nos diésemos siquiera cuenta del paso de los minutos, por eso mismo cuando nos dispusimos a irnos de la mansión junto con la mayoría de "invitados" no era de extrañar que el reloj marcara ya las 7 de la mañana, así que decidimos que lo mejor era que fuéramos a desayunar. Terminamos en una cafetería para poder comer algo y así no irnos a la cama con el estomago vacío, a excepción de Chrono y Amy, ellos bebieron café, mucho café. Pues les tocaba pasar toda el día con mis tíos, así que nada de poder dormir hasta la noche. Mientras comíamos, empezamos a comentar como estuvo la fiesta, la buena música, lo bien que nos lo habíamos pasado, y todos (excepto Vice) alabando a Signum por los 5 rechazos que le hizo a este después de que volviera a hablar con nosotros en el primer intento, cosa que hizo que acabara empapado, suerte que tenia ropa de recambio en el coche, sino ya estaría en la cama enfermo. Lo bueno de esto es que Vice aun decía que ella lo hacía para "hacerse la difícil". Nos pusimos al corriente de nuestras vidas desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto, ya habían pasado un par de años, desde estas "reuniones" que acostumbrábamos a tener, que a causa de nuestro habito de vida nocturno siempre terminaban siendo los domingos después de volver de fiesta. Nos separamos a eso de las 9 cuando Chrono y Amy recibieron una llamada de mis tíos preguntando por su ausencia en la mañana (no sabían que aun no habían llegado a dormir), así que todos nos dispusimos a irnos cada cual a su casa, más concretamente a su cama, para así dejar descansar un poco a nuestro cerebro y nuestro cuerpo que bien merecido lo tenían. Al llegar al apartamento Rein y yo nos fuimos directamente cada una a su cama tan rápido, como si supiéramos que solo estar 5 minutos más levantadas agotaría nuestra energía restante. Cuando abrí los ojos me percate que eran ya las 5 de la tarde, cosa normal si vas a dormir a las 11 de la mañana, dirigiéndome a la cocina me di cuenta de que Rein también se había levantado, no sé cuál de las dos se despertó primero. Nos dispusimos a cocinar ya que como es normal nuestros estómagos estaban ansiosos por comida. Normalmente la dejaría cocinar a ella mientras yo espero una vez he puesto la mesa, pero parece ser que mi insistente estomago no tenia tanto tiempo, así que terminamos preparando la comida las dos juntas. Luego de comer recogimos la cocina y nos dimos cuenta que ya era tarde para hacer algún plan teniendo en cuenta que mañana empezaríamos la universidad, así que una vez avisados los otros decidimos mirar una película en la tele. Sin darnos cuenta se nos hizo de noche, cada una se fue a darse un baño y a dormir, empezábamos a las 8, aunque tocaba madrugar prefería ese horario para así poder tener las tardes libres. A la mañana siguiente nos encontramos otra vez en la cocina para desayunar (creo que nuestros estómagos están sincronizados). Nos fuimos en su coche rumbo a la tan "querida" universidad, lo bueno es que al menos las dos tenemos horario de mañana, así que aunque no sean exactamente iguales, no tengo que coger el tren o el bus para ir o volver. Con solo verla supe porque todo el mundo deseaba estudiar allí, aunque era pública tenía los mismos lujos que una universidad privada. Justo en la entrada podías divisar el edificio principal a unos metros, era de una tipo de arquitectura más bien clásico. El camino que tenía delante te llevaba a una gran fuente que conectaba con otros caminos para poder acceder a todos los edificios, una manera simple de saber donde estaban exactamente todos ellos, ya que sin esos caminos era fácil perderse entre los árboles y el pasto que rodeaban toda la universidad dándole así un aire de libertad. No era de extrañar que encontraras a la mayoría de universitarios tumbados en la hierba leyendo, hablando entre ellos, incluso jugando algún partido de futbol amistoso, y aun así quedaba libre más de la mitad de campus. Si no tuviera que ir a secretaría a buscar un plano para no tardar horas en encontrar donde estaba el edificio donde impartían mi clase, o las cosas básicas como la cafetería, el baño o la biblioteca me hubiera tirado en el pasto con mis auriculares a escuchar algo de buena música mientras espero a que mi reloj marque la hora para empezar el curso. Nada, un plan que me tendré que reservar para luego, ya que me temo que me tocara desayunar sola, Rein a esa hora tiene clase. Me dirigí al edificio principal que como medio indica el nombre es donde se encuentra la secretaria, aparte de la oficina del director, la sala de profesores… Al ingresar me di cuenta que la impresión que da la universidad por fuera (una excelente sin duda) es aún más increíble por dentro. De verdad no ser como una universidad así pude llegar a ser pública. Al estar frente secretaría me di cuenta que "la secretaria" no estaba allí, solo se encontraba un cartel con la típica frase "enseguida regreso" encima del mostrador. Antes estaban esos carteles donde ponían "regreso en 5 minutos" pero se ve que la gente los contaba y luego se quejaban porque tardaban más. En fin cuando me iba por buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudarme, una persona me llamó de repente.

\- Disculpa, ¿Tú eres la nueva estudiante?

\- ¿Eh? – Al girarme me fijé en la persona que dirigía esa pregunta hacia mi – Am, si soy yo, estaba buscando a la secretaria para poder obtener un plano para saber en dónde queda mi clase, pero parece ser que no está.

\- Si, en estos momentos está haciendo unos encargos del director, por eso estoy aquí, me dijeron que te buscara para ayudarte en tu primer día.

\- Ah, es un placer me llamó Fate Testarossa Harlaown – la chica que estaba delante mío tenía el pelo de un color morado, y unos ojos intensos que según me parece a mí son entre un color azul y verde-.

\- Encantada de conocerte – me sonrío dulcemente con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas- yo me llamó Ginga Nakajima, te enseñare un poco la universidad ya que no tenemos tiempo para verla toda ahora.

\- Claro, perdón por las molestias, ya terminare de verla con mi prima luego si acaso – me sabia mal que la chica se preocupara por no poder mostrármela por las clases.

\- Oh, no es molestia, además me lo han encargado, así que será un placer terminar de mostrártela luego, si te parece bien claro – me miro como si me estuviera pidiendo permiso para así ser ella quien me la mostrará-.

\- Claro – si que tiene interés en ser ella mi guía, le debe importar mucho su deber-.

\- Entonces, empecemos – me dirigió una sonrisa y empezamos el recorrido-.

Con el tiempo que teníamos me mostró los sitios básicos donde seguro iría en algún momento u otro, la cafetería, la biblioteca, el baño, mi aula… Supongo que después de clase querrá enseñarme los clubs que hay y donde son cada uno. Me preguntó que clubs serán, mi prima mucho hablar de la universidad y de eso nada, claro que conociéndome bien sabe que si hay uno de baloncesto terminare apuntándome a ese, así que de alguna forma se ha ahorrado hablar. Al faltar solo 10 minutos para las 8 me dispuse a ir a mi aula, me despedí de Ginga (si insistió en que la llamara por su nombre), y me pidió que la esperara cuando terminaran mis clases en mi aula. Al llegar faltaban aun 5 minutos así que entre y vi que ya había la mayoría de estudiantes, quedaban solo un par de lugares donde escoger, iba a sentarme pero entro el profesor y al saber que yo era de intercambio y no estaba al corriente de las clases me ofreció (obligo) a tomar asiento en la primera fila al lado de una chica rubia. La cual el dijo que era la más responsable y me ayudaría en caso de que necesitara ayuda para alguna cosa. Las clases pasaron más rápido de lo que pensé y de golpe ya era hora del receso, como Ginga me había dicho que terminaría de mostrarme la universidad a la salida me disponía a desayunar sola, iba a sacar mi móvil para matar el tiempo con algún juego cuando mi compañera se me giro para hablarme. Esta chica era realmente hermosa, tenía el cabello rubio y parecía tener los ojos de un extraño color aguamarina.

\- Perdona por no saludarte antes, es que en clases quiero estar atenta – me sonrío dulcemente.

\- Oh, si no hay problema con eso, por cierto me llamo Fate Testarossa Harlaown-.

\- Mi nombre es Viktoria Dahlgrun será un placer para mí ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. ¿Quieres que desayunes juntas?- me dijo mientras volvía a sonreírme dulcemente.

\- Claro, será un placer desayunar con la chica más simpática de aquí.

Me pase el desayuno hablando con Viktor (si también insistió en que la llamara así, al parecer sus amigas así le llaman) estuvimos hablando todo el receso conociéndonos un poco. Creo que será una muy buena amiga. Así nos dispusimos a atender a las siguientes clases hasta que terminaran, otra vez el tiempo se paso volando, supongo que es porque me gusta mi carrera.

\- Vamos te mostrare la universidad-.

\- Gracias Viktor pero ya hay alguien que se ha ofrecido a mostrármela antes-.

\- ¿Quién? Bueno da igual, seguro la tienes que esperar, yo ya estoy aquí iremos más rápido, vamos!

\- Es que…

\- Viktoria, no te molestes ya se la mostrare yo-. Dijo de pronto Ginga. (Pero de donde ha salido tan rápido).

\- Oh vaya Ginga eso es muy amable de tu parte pero dado que soy su compañera de clase sería mejor que se la mostrara yo-.

\- Oh no, lo tuyo si es amabilidad, pero resulta que se me ha encargado que la que le mostrara la universidad a Fate fuera yo-.

Parecía que se querían matar con la mirada y casi podías ver esos típicos rayos de anime que crean el odio de sus miradas conectadas. ¿Será que no se llevan bien?

\- Esto, ¿por qué no me la mostráis las dos? Digo si las dos os sentís responsables-.

Creo que esa, fue la peor frase que jamás haya salido de mis labios. Después de que las dos me miraran como si estuviera loca, se volvieron a ver para hacer un breve asentimiento. Claro está eso no fue lo malo, lo malo fue que me sujetaron cada una en uno de mis brazos y se aferraban a mi mostrándome como si de una competencia se tratara la universidad, haber quien me mostraba lo más interesante. Eso ya era un poco raro que dos desconocidas, porque por mucho que ya las llamara por sus nombres para mí aún eran desconocidas, se aferraran a mí con esa confianza. Lo peor es que naturalmente todo el mundo estaba pendiente de nosotras tres, como sigan así me van a separar los brazos del cuerpo. Íbamos por los jardines cuando Viktor quería ir hacia la izquierda.

\- Viktoria ¿A dónde crees que te diriges?-.

\- A los laboratorios aún no los ha visto no sé si lo recuerdas o estas demasiado ocupada mirando a Fate-.

\- Qué! Yo no miro a Fate! Me refería a que es mejor ir al edificio de arte, ahora están en su hora libre-.

\- El aula del laboratorio ahora sí que está vacía en cambio en el de arte sabes que en su hora libre aprovechan para pintar, los vamos a molestar.

\- Y allí estábamos otra vez siendo el centro de atención viendo como Viktor y Ginga se discutían sobre donde era mejor ir ahora. Y yo en el medio sin saber qué hacer.

\- Vaya que animado esta esto! Hola Fate veo que estas en el medio de una pelea de gatas. ¿Por cual de todas tus partes se pelean? Es que si es por los pechos ¿Dónde tengo que apuntarme yo? -.

\- Hayate! ¿Pero que dices? Aunque la verdad no sé por qué se pelean… -.

\- Como que ¿Por qué? Por tu atención está claro, que densa eres rubia-.

\- Yo más bien diría que no se llevan muy bien ¿no?-.

\- ¿Ellas? Siempre se habían llevado bien, es más nunca se habían discutido, creo que tu harías que esta dos países estuvieran en guerra-me miro de arriba abajo con otra de sus sonrisas pícaras- o más de 2-.

\- Oh, hola Hayate ¿Cuándo has llegado? Es igual, dile a esta inútil que no se puede ir al edificio de arte ahora que vamos a molestar-.

\- Otra vez! Claro que se puede ir, te estoy diciendo que conozco a gente allí y que no nos dirán nada.

\- Bueno sabéis que chicas si acaso vosotras podéis seguir aquí y yo me voy con Fate a dar una vuelta. ¿Verdad hermosura?-.

\- Ammm… Esto…

\- Ni hablar yo soy la que tenía que mostrarle la universidad a Fate yo SOLA, pero Viktoria se ha empeñado en hacer mi trabajo-.

\- ¿Trabajo? Tu lo único que quieres es pasar tiempo con Fate, no la reclames como si fuera tuya, yo la estoy ayudando es mi amiga-.

\- ¿Amiga? No la conoces ni de hace 1 día!-.

\- El destino ha hecho que nos sentáramos juntas- más bien ha sido el profesor- así que estaba destinado a que fuéramos amigas-.

\- Hayate cuidado! – demasiado tarde un frisbee había impactado en toda su cara haciendo que empezara a salirle sangre por la nariz y se desmayara-.

\- Oh dios mío Hayate! ¿Estás bien? Lo siento- Na… Na… Nanoha! Dios Nanoha está aquí, está a mi lado, está mirando a la inconsciente Hayate tirada sobre el césped pidiéndole disculpas por, espera, ¿Lanzo ella el fresbee?-.

\- Esto… Na..Na…Nanoha, creo que esta inconsciente-lo articule lo mejor que pude, solo la había visto y ya estaba sonrojada a más no poder-.

\- Fate-chan! ¿Estudias aquí? Que grata sorpresa encontrarte – me sonrió, me sonrió a mí! Tengo a una diosa delante de mí sonriendo por verme-.

\- Am, si esto… He empezado hoy-.

\- Oh enserio, entonces no debes conocerte nada de aquí ¿Cierto?

\- Am… No solo lo poco que me han mostrado-.

\- Si quieres puedo terminar de mostrártela yo ya que veo que nadie lo está haciendo-.

\- SI! Digo, si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría-.

En eso me dispuse a ir tras Nanoha para que fuera ella quien me enseñara la universidad, además si no, no la podría ver. No lo podía creer una visita guiada con Nanoha.

\- Esto Nanoha… ¿Qué pasa con Hayate?-.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?-.

\- Pues que sigue inconsciente en el césped. ¿No deberíamos llevarla algún lugar?-.

\- Oh, no. Déjala ahí ya despertará-.

\- Am, si tú lo dices-.

\- Cuidado!-.

Lentamente vi como un frisbee se dirigía hacia mí. Karma como te odio. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me encontraba en la enfermería, en la cama de al lado estaba Hayate. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? No había nadie más en la enfermería pero había una nota. La cual decía " Fate-chan, espero que te recuperes, me sabe mal que no haya podido mostrarte la universidad, unas chicas que estaban por allí me ayudaron a llevarte a ti y a Hayate a la enfermería. Aunque no sé porque echaron a suertes quien llevaría a Hayate, la han llevado medio a rastras (eso mejor no se lo digas). Espero que te recuperes pronto y nos veamos por la universidad.

PD: Me he tenido que ir, lo siento.

Firmado: Nanoha.

Y así cuando conseguí despertar a la Mapache está (porque yo ni idea tenia de en que parte de la universidad estábamos) salimos del campus y nos dirigimos a casa. Esto sí que es un día largo. Al menos he visto a Nanoha, a mi Nanoha, y me ha escrito una nota, no ha ido tan mal el día. A medio camino cuando ya me había separado de ese ser me dio por mirar el móvil. 15 llamadas perdidas, 40 whatsapps, todos de Rein… Oh no, lo que me espera.

**Vale, no me matéis, se que dije que intentaría actualizar pronto y esa era la intención, tenia al cabo de poco de subir el segundo capitulo, este empezado ya, pero tuve bastantes imprevistos y me je visto con poco tiempo para escribir, espero que la gente que lo leyó lo siga aún! **

**Caza95: Gracias por decir que este intento de historia te parece un buen fic, créeme que la intención es esa xd no me mates por tardar tanto en actualizar tuve varios imprevistos jeje espero que lo leas y también te guste.**

**NekoHatsuneTakamachi: Si fue un poco difícil no quería hacer el típico encuentro, no se si fue original o no xd Espero que te siga gustando el fic y lo sigas leyendo intentare actualizar seguido xd espero no decepcionarte con la historia ;)**

**Fandy-chan: Gracias, me alegro que te gustara y te hiciera reír. Hayate si, bueno ya se sabe como es, solo la va a molestar un poco (naah nadie se lo cree)!**

**Konami izumi: si ya se que en cierta forma deja de ser una extraña pero me pedían acercamiento y tenía que saber su nombre, bueno intentare que se conozcan lo justo para que no lleguen a ser amigas y parezca acoso xd perdon por no poder aztualizar pronto.. TT**

**NanoFate24: Hello! I really like you like my story (lo intente, te dije que se me da mal xd) no pude actualizar pronto pero al menos lo he hecho y intentare subir el otro lo mas pronto posible :) me gusta que te guste mi historia jaja espero poder seguir leyendo tus comentarios por aquí :)**

**juliuster: gracias lo intentare!**

**sachikovirtual: Espero no haberte desilusionado mucho pero no quería que fuera tan fácil, además quería teneros un poco en ascuas jaja Si Fate es increíblemente encantadora. Posiblemente haré un POV de Nanoha así que tus dudas seran disipadas! Espero me sigas leyendo aunque me haya tardado mucho en actualizar. **


End file.
